vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master of Masters
Summary The Master of Masters is the Keyblade Master of the Foretellers, Ava, Ira, Aced, Invi, and Gula. Although eccentric and nonchalant about most things, he can be gravely serious when the time calls for it and has a fatalistic view of the future he foresaw and recorded in the Book of Prophecies. His Keyblade, inlaid with his own eye, is said to be the oldest still in existence, and was later passed to his sixth apprentice, Luxu, who then passed it on to Xehanort. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Master of Masters, often referred to by his apprentices as simply, "The Master" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Keyblade Master, Master of the Foretellers Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Magic, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice, and possible Earth variety), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Dream Manipulation (Capable of creating Dream Eaters and bringing them from the Realm of Sleep to the Realm of Light), Darkness Manipulation (Dream Eaters are described as being made of darkness), Healing, Master Keyblade Wielder, Creation (Can create Keyblades by himself, using his knowledge of the X-Blade to draw them out from the hearts of other people), Can see the future through his eye, which is inlaid in the future incarnations of his Keyblade, Can summon his Keyblade if disarmed, Flight and Dimensional Travel via Keyblade Glider, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater), Information Manipulation (Created the Enchanted Dominion replica), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=likely Elemental Manipulation, Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Cosmic Radiations, and Corruption (Black Coats protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the darkness of the Dark Corridors and the Realm of Darkness), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, the Master of Masters is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned. Ansem by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive. Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is regarded with awe by his apprentices, who can easily defeat Darksides that trouble the likes of powerful Keyblade Masters like Aqua, with a single blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Should be no slower than any Keyblade Wielders after him) Lifting Strength: At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Is heavily implied to be stronger than any of his apprentices) Durability: At least Large Star level via power-scaling Stamina: Very high (As one of the mightiest Keyblade Wielders to ever exist, he should be at least comparable to Sora, who warded off a swarm of a thousand Heartless in a single battle with no signs of exhaustion, and Aqua, who survived the damaging effects of the Realm of Darkness despite lacking the protection of a Black Coat or Keyblade Armor) Range: Extended melee range with a Keyblade. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Keyblade:' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning his Keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. The Master of Masters possesses what is now Master Xehanort's Keyblade, which is noted to be incredibly ancient and has the Master's eye inlaid in the tip, allowing him to see the future through it. *'Black Coat:' A magically enchanted coat that allows the wearer to pass through the Corridors of Darkness safely, warding off corrupting influences and preventing the power of Darkness from encroaching one's mind and soul. It is also useful for stealth, as the hood completely obscures one's face and blends in the with the shadows created by the Corridors of Darkness. Intelligence: Despite being known for his incredibly eccentric demeanor, the Master is known for his incredible abilities as a Keyblade Master, being revered with awe by his apprentices, who are all incredibly powerful Keyblade Masters in their own rights. He has a keen understanding of both Light and Darkness, creating the Chirithys from Darkness and wearing the Black Coat that would later be utilized by many other characters in the series. His eye also allows him to see the future, allowing him to maintain an advantage against his opponent if he so chooses. Weaknesses: The Master has a fatalistic outlook on the future and doesn't believe it can be changed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Dream Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Element Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Teachers Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths